Flight Time Lang
Position: '''G '''Date of Birth: '''08/01/1976 '''Height: '''6' 3" '''Weight: 195 lbs College: '''Centenary College (La.) '98 '''Hometown: '''Brinkley, Arkansas '''Biography: Harlem Globetrotters ball handling wizard Flight Time Lang is an admitted reality TV junkie. In the fall of 2009, he got his chance to be the one people watched from their living rooms, as he and teammate Big Easy Lofton had an exciting ride on their way to a top-four finish on the Emmy Award-winning series, “The Amazing Race.” Flight Time and Big Easy are getting another shot at the top spot, as the popular duo is competing in a special season of the Emmy Award-winning series, “The Amazing Race: Unfinished Business,” airing Sundays at 8:00-9:00 PM, ET/PT, on the CBS Television Network (check your local listings). Flight Time has also appeared on other popular TV shows such as "Hell's Kitchen," "The Bachelorette," “The Price is Right,”“The Bonnie Hunt Show,” and “Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?”where he accomplished the rare feat of correctly answering each question posed to him. The oldest of nine kids, Flight Time played many sports growing up, like football. In his first game in seventh grade, he broke off a 65-yard run to the end zone…or so he thought. “I put the ball down and started celebrating. The only problem was, I wasn’t in the end zone yet,” he chuckles. Success would come easier on the hardwood, as Flight Time earned all-state, all-region and all-conference honors in high school, and then starred at Centenary College, where he was a first-team all-conference selection and a conference scoring champ. A standout student, Flight Time was named the 1998 Male Student Athlete of the Year at Centenary, made the Dean’s List twice and graduated with a degree in health/physical education. Flight Time is one of the Globetrotters’ most talented dribblers. “I like to look at old videos of Globetrotters like Marques Haynes and Curly Neal, and I’ve played with some great ball handlers that have also taught me a lot.” Of course, he’s nicknamed Flight Time for a reason. He was only 5-10 when he dunked for the first time in a game, as a high school junior. “People were kind of in awe and hanging over the railings in the stands; they didn’t even notice a guy on the other team got a dunk the very next play.” He got to display his dunking abilities before an ESPN audience in 1998, as he captured the NABC Slam Dunk Contest at the Final Four in San Antonio. He also took “flight” in the spring of 2010, free-falling nearly 900 feet from the highest sky jump attraction in the world. “I used to be afraid of heights, but I’ve overcome that while doing some cool things with the Globetrotters.” Flight Time enjoys the opportunity to visit all parts of the world with the Globetrotters. “I do think we live in the greatest country on the planet, but I have realized that people are happy all over the world.” Making people happy is what Flight Time and the Harlem Globetrotters are all about.